worldmefandomcom-20200213-history
List of My Warzone 2100 Diminutiae
Description Unit Name Body: Propulsion: Weapon: Designation: * * Designations are as follows: 1 Model number (i.e. “M1”, “M2”) 2 Any design alterations (i.e. “A3” for the third major alteration to a design, or “E2” for a second minor alteration) 3 A dividing stripe 4 Body type 5 Propulsion type 6 Weapon system 7 Nickname (if there is one) For example: The “M1A5E1-L21B1” is a Model 1 tank with a Bug body type, a half-tracked propulsion method, armed with a Flamer turret, with 5 major revisions and one minor to the overall design. Do note that designations afore the numbers 4 to 7 are not supposed to make sense; they are only meant to make a farcical feeling of formality. Bodies The Bodies of the units acts as the chassis and the body of the unit, and other modules like propulsion and weapon systems are built into it. The most important parameters of the body are armor and hit points (HP). There are 2 kinds of armor: kinetic and thermal. Kinetic armor protects units from “physical” damage (i.e. from machineguns, cannons, rockets, etc.). Thermal armor is used to protect the unit’s body from “heat” damage type weapons such as flamers, lasers, thermite bombs, etc. Note: to produce tanks with medium bodies you need build a factory module. Tanks with heavy bodies require 2 factory modules. Each of the bodies have specific designations regarding their naming (for example; L1 means a Project-made Viper light body) to differentiate between the myriad designs of bodies there are, those being: Light Body: Symbolized by the capital (L), and is further divided into four; the Project’s “Viper” (1), the New Paradigm’s “Bug” (2), the Collective “Leopard” (3), and the NEXUS Retaliation (4). Light bodies are cheap and lightweight, perfect for manoeuvring and reconnaissance. Their lack of durability makes them ineffective in the thick of battle however. Medium Body: Symbolized by the capital (M), and is further divided into; the Project’s “Cobra” (1), the New Paradigm’s “Scorpion” (2), the Collective “Panther” (3), and the NEXUS “Retribution” (4). Versatile and with a decent all-rounder stats, medium bodies are best used for cheap main battle tanks early on and as speedy support tanks in combat. Heavy Body: Symbolized by the capital (H), and is further divided into; the Project’s “Python”, the New Paradigm’s “Mantis”, the Collective “Tiger”, the NEXUS “Vengeance”, and the superheavies “Wyvern” and “Dragon”. Heavy bodies, due to their high stats, are perfect for heavy tank-on-tank or artillery combat. However it is to be noted that they are rather slow and heavy, hence the designation, and as such is vulnerable to kiting and manoeuvres. Cyborg Body: Represented by the capital ©, and is divided into the normal-sized Cyborg Light Body—represented by (1)—and the humongous (relative to the latter) Cyborg Heavy Body—represented by the number (2). Other Body: The capital letter (O) represents this category, which is filled by various chassis and Bodies that does not fit the other categories. Propulsions Propulsions are the unit’s primary means of locomotion. Propulsion has the ability to make a unit very fast (Hover), give a robust defense while sacrificing speed (Tracks) or a mixture of strength and speed (Half-tracks). While propulsion has a great effect on unit speed one must also take into account that high turret and body weight could cause a reduction in unit velocity. Each modules are different in use, requiring specific designations: number 1 for the wheeled propulsion module, 2 for the half-tracked module, 3 for the cyborg’s bipedal propulsion model, the hovercraft module is represented by the number 4, the numeric (5) for the full-tracked module, and (6) for the vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) propulsion module. Weapon Systems Weapons are a very important part of a unit’s design. Weapon types are grouped into Artillery, Anti-Tank, Flamer, Anti-Personnel and All-Rounder with weapon damage being greatly dependent on enemy propulsion type and body design. See Weapon damage modifiers* for exact values. Each weapon can have two damage types: kinetic or thermal. Like bodies, weapon systems come in various forms and sizes. The main categories they fall into are: Machine Gun: Designated as A, machine guns are cheap, simple and relatively low-tech rapid-firing weapons that do low damage, but have a fast rate of fire. They are best used against numerous light targets, like Scavenger units and cyborgs. They struggle, however, against heavy tanks, whose armored tracks and high kinetic armor ratings deflect most of the damage dealt by machine guns. Machine guns can be mounted with equal effectiveness on anything, and are available from the very beginning of the game. All iterations of this family are simply a stronger version of the same concept. Lasers eventually take over the anti-infantry role in the late game. Flame: Designated as the uppercase Roman letter B, flamers are the earliest form of thermal weaponry. They are fine anti-bunker and anti-structure weapons and are effective in cutting down infantry, however they perform poorly on anything else. Cannon: Designated as C, cannons are a simple, versatile class of weaponry. They are most effective against tanks, but do well against most other targets also. The light cannon, medium cannon and heavy cannon have moderate range, damage, and rate of fire, with the hyper velocity cannon having extra range but lower hit points and the assault cannons having a higher rate of fire but lower damage. The mass driver family is a direct evolution from the cannons at a higher technology level. They do more damage and have longer range, but this is still moderate compared to other contemporary weapons. The main strengths of this weapon family is its versatility and its high durability, which make cannons and mass drivers excellent main battle tank weapons well suited for heavy combat. Rocket: Designated as D. AA Gun: Designated as E. Mortar: Designated as F. Howitzer: Designated as G. Laser: Designated as H. Gauss: Designated as I. Missile: Designated as J. Electronic: Designated as K. Is divided between three systems: the Command Turret, the NEXUS Link Turret, and the THRONE-LSN Strike Designator. ECM (Electronic Countermeasures): Designated as L. Repair: Designated as M, repair modules are used to administer immediate battlefield repairs. Sensor: Designated as N, sensors are used to locate enemy positions and aim long-range artillery or VTOL salvos. X TANKS A list of Tank designs. M1 Layman Assault Car Body: Viper Propulsion: Wheels Weapon: Machine Gun Designation: M1-L11A1 “Layman” M1E1 Assault Car Body: Viper Propulsion: Wheels Weapon: Twin Machine Gun Designation: M1E1-L11A2 M1A1 Mayfly Flame Tank Body: Viper Propulsion: Wheels Weapon: Flamer Designation: M1A1-L11B1 “Mayfly” Survivor FRV Body: Viper Propulsion: Wheels Weapon: Repair Turret Designation: M1A2-L11M1 “Survivor” M1A3 Knight Light Tank Body: Viper Propulsion: Wheels Weapon: Light Cannon Designation: M1A3-L11C1 “Knight” Calliope Halftrack Body: Retaliation Propulsion: Half-tracks Weapon: Repair Turret Designation: P Alecto Tank Destroyer Body: Propulsion: Halftrack Weapon: Repair Turret CYBORGS Jetpack Cyborg Body: Cyborg Propulsion: Jetpack Weapon: Any